LeRoy Berry
LeRoy Berry is one of Rachel's fathers, along with his partner Hiram. He first appeared in Heart, the thirteenth episode of Season Three. His name is revealed in the book, Glee: The Beginning. LeRoy Berry is portrayed by Brian Stokes Mitchell. Biography After LeRoy and Hiram decided to have a child through a surrogate, they mixed their sperm together by using a turkey baster in order to create a child and paid Shelby Corcoran to be a surrogate mother to Rachel. As Rachel grew up, LeRoy and Hiram spoiled her in the arts. LeRoy seems to display tendency of being a diva which is probably where Rachel obtained the gene. LeRoy also created the plan to break-up Rachel and Finn which like Rachel's plans doesn't work the way he planned. Season One Pilot LeRoy is seen in photographs and mentioned in the Pilot, Wheels and Mattress. Theatricality Neither he nor Hiram can sew, so the dress Rachel wore had stuffed bears and other beanie toys stapled on. Earlier, after Hiram and LeRoy heard from Rachel about her finding out Shelby was her birth mother, they moved Rachel's therapist to the guest bedroom. He and Hiram used to give Rachel water whenever she was sad. Because of this, Rachel was never sure whether she was sad or just thirsty. Season Three Heart LeRoy and Hiram Berry make their first official appearance in Heart. They find out about Rachel's engagement to Finn Hudson, and host a family dinner with the Hudson-Hummel's in the hopes that Rachel will rethink her marriage, while pretending to be supportive of it. They also sing You're the Top with the Hudson-Hummel's watching them. On My Way LeRoy and his partner Hiram are in the audience to support Rachel as the New Directions compete at the Regionals. They both appear proud and tearful at their daughter's performance. They are also ecstatic that New Directions win first place. Hiram, LeRoy, Burt and Carole try to decide how to deal with the imminent wedding plans of Rachel and Finn since neither one of them approve. Hiram comes up with a couple of over-the-top plans, but LeRoy appears unimpressed. Choke Finn tells Joe that Hiram and LeRoy are trying to build Rachel up again after her NYADA-audition by doing something called "Sitting Shiva". Rachel also mentions to Kurt that she and her dads were trolling the NYADA chat rooms. Goodbye Although he remains unseen, it's certain that both him and Hiram were at the graduation ceremony cheering on Rachel as she received her diploma. Later on, Finn sends Rachel to New York so that she can meet him and Hiram there, so that she can set foot in the city. Season Four The New Rachel Rachel mentions that while she loves New York, she misses LeRoy and Hiram. Relationships Hiram Berry The details about how and why LeRoy and Hiram met and fell in love are revealed in Heart. They performed in a play together. According to Rachel, their relationship is one of true love that she is the result of. The two appear to be very different from one another, but they have both proven to be loving and supportive parents to Rachel, aiding her in her ambitions to become a star. Songs *'Chapel of Love' by Dixie Cups (Heart) (with Hiram) *'You're the Top' from Anything Goes (Heart) (with Hiram) Trivia *According to the original Pilot script, LeRoy's name was originally Bruce. *He is a F.R.I.E.N.D.S fan. Gallery LeroyBerryGlee.png LeroyBerry-Heart.jpg Leroy-Hiram.JPG Leroy.gif Tumblr mo2dwncsEz1rjq8hko3 500.png Tumblr mo2dwncsEz1rjq8hko2 500.png Tumblr man0thsrIa1qztqiwo7 250.gif Tumblr man0thsrIa1qztqiwo6 250.gif Tumblr man0thsrIa1qztqiwo4 250.gif Tumblr man0thsrIa1qztqiwo2 250.gif Tumblr m982baqx5u1r16007o3 250.gif Tumblr m9e6nykCpg1qctfyqo5 250.gif Tumblr m9e6nykCpg1qctfyqo2 250.gif Tumblr m9e6nykCpg1qctfyqo1 250.gif tumblr_mizvqvR0hH1s777rro1_250.gif Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:LGBT Characters